Meu Eterno Cupido
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji, é uma azarada no amor, será que Eriol, o Cupido, a irá ajudar ou acabarão descobrindo algo mais. Sem duvida, uma experiência inesquecível.


Nome: A missão do Cupido

**Nome:** O Meu Eterno Cupido

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Tomoyo e Eriol

**Censura:** Maiores de 13 ( Afinal filmes tipo American Pie é com essa idade..xD)

**Gênero:** General/Romance

**Resumo:** Tomoyo Daidouji, é uma azarada no amor, será que Eriol, o Cupido, a irá ajudar ou acabarão descobrindo algo mais. Sem duvida, uma experiência inesquecível.

**Agradecimentos:** As pessoas que sempre me apoiam( e especial a minha Artemys Ichiara que faz anos, esta ficando velha ,amor xD )

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura pertence á CLAMP, senão

**Nota: **Esta historia é um UA ( Universo Alternativo) e poderá conter cenas um pouco chocantes, estão sob aviso D

- São Valentim, como eu odeio esse dia! – dizia uma mulher que estava vendo televisão mudando canal, pois só via propaganda relativa ao dia que ela tanto detestava. Tinha um ar visivelmente desmazelado e descuidado, comia algo gorduroso, sem se importar como estava afinal, estava sozinha, no dia em que se celebrava o amor, o dia dos namorados.- Todo o mundo tem um par,como eu odeio o Cupido….Só azar…com os que me arranjam…

- Isso talvez seja porque você nega abrir seu coração…Tomoyo- diz uma voz vinda do nada. Tomoyo se levanta de repente, deixando cair o que estava comendo no chão.Olhando em volta, não vê ninguém.

- Deve ter sido minha imaginação…- diz se sentando de leve, olhando ainda em volta.

- Não foi não …sou eu ….- diz um homem se materializando em sua frente. Tomoyo cai para trás, olhando para o homem. Era visivelmente atractivo, tinha um olhar sério muito charmoso, com um brilho azul comparável ás ondas do mar.

- Quem… é você….?...- diz devagar Tomoyo se recompondo.

- Me chamo Eriol, um agente do amor… mas todos me conhecem por Cupido….- diz Eriol, olhando para a mulher em sua frente. Ele tinha vontade de rir, ela estava mesmo assustada. Apesar do visível desmazelo, da sua roupa sobressaíam as belas curvas, tinha um olhar assustado muito divertido, com os mais belos olhos de cor ametista únicos.

- Um agente do amor…Cupido…- O cérebro de Tomoyo estava a mil por hora, ela não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.Do nada, começa a rir.- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é…minhas colegas de trabalho mandaram você vir aqui…se esconder no meu apartamento, para me pregar um susto não foi ?..

- Impossível, elas não tramaram, nada…eu sou o Cupido…..e estou aqui para perceber o porque do bloqueio em seu coração…

- Bloqueio…Coração…primeiro eu não tenho nenhum Bloqueio , segundo você não pode ser Cupido, ela é uma figura fictícia… onde esta a fralda…as asas…. As setas com setas em forma de coração…e sem contar que você nem é um bebe..muito pelo o contrario….- diz Tomoyo aterrada, não entendia como nem porque daquilo lhe estar sucedendo esse maluco ficando dizendo que é o Cupido.

- Tem sim… um bloqueio que impede todos os que te mando …você se apaixonar por algum deles….e eu quero entender porque….e depois essa historia do bebes com setas em forma de coração são crenças populares… existem muitos agentes nesse mundo …- diz ele, tentando não rir, achava essa mulher extremamente divertida.Mas ele também entendia que nenhum agente se revelou ao seu escolhido. Mas ele queria entender o porque daquele bloqueio.

- Existem muitos….?- diz ela, devagarinho tentando interiorizar.

- Sim…muitos agentes desistiram de você…sem tentar entender porque você não encontrava o amor…mas eu arrisquei e quebrei uma regra…e me revelei a você…. Ara tentar te entender….

- Muitos agentes desistiram de mim…aiii….ok chega isso é algum programa de apanhados…se é me apanharam mesmo….- diz Tomoyo ateimam, em não querer entender.

Eriol respira fundo, ia ser difícil falar com ela.

- Me pergunta algo ….

- Muitos bem…. – achando que dessa vez iria desmacara-lo.- se você é de facto o Cupido…. Me diz então…. Com quem estão..Rika, Sakura e Chiharu nesse momento ?

- A Rika esta com o seu noivo Terada, Sakura esta nesse momento voando para Hong Kong com Shaoran, a Chiharu esta na casa do Yamazaki… fazendo o que você pode bem estar imaginando…todos aproveitando o dia de São Valentim, excepto você….- diz ele confiante.

Tomoyo olha para ele, de boca aberta, como poderia ele saber tudo aquilo, nunca o tinha visto na vida, e com certeza Sakura e as outras também não….será que ele era memso quem dizia ser..nao isso não poderia ser.

- E eu…já que você é meu agente..quantos namorados tive…..

- Só um em sua vida….o Touya por exemplo..lamento não sabia que outro agente iria fazer ele se apaixonar por outra e te trair ..ele com certeza não devia ser amor de sua vida…. Mas tentei te enviar outros…. Masato, Yamato, Taiyou, Shou…todos mostraram interesse… você não os aceitou…

Tomoyo fica espantada de vez, ninguém sabia do motivo pelo o qual havia terminado com Touya, ele sabia, só podia mesmo ser o Cupido, e os outros garotos , ela bem tentou , mas não se sentia bem.

- Você é mesmo o Cupido…- diz ela em sussuro tentando se convencer de vez.

- è o que te estou dizendo á mais de meia hora….- diz Eriol, a olhando.

- Mas eu não tenho nenhum bloqueio…só sou um pouco exigente..só isso….

- Não, você tem um bloqueio…não deixa o amor entrar… mas eu sei que você se recuperou do que aconteceu com Touya…mas não entendo porque não aceita outro amor…por isso…

- Por isso…- olhando Eriol, que pega em uma chave em forma de coração atirando ao ar, e se converte em um belo ceptro com um coração no centro e asas adornando. Tomoyo olha para aquilo.

- O que é isso…..?

- É um ceptro que permite…ver o seu coração….os seus amores passados e presentes futuros…de forma a entender o que esta certo ou errado…Venha aqui!- Tomoyo obedece indo para perto dele, lhe tocando a mão, um brilho vermelho acontece, cegando totalmente Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentindo alguém cutucar seu braço ela acorda, era o Eriol.

- Isso não é um sonho ..?...

- Não….pelo o que estive vendo isso é século XVIII….pelo o aspecto das casas e da spessoas.

Tomoyo olha em volta, se assustando onde estavam os carros fazendo barulho, agora via castelos, homens com armadura a cavalo.Ela respira fundo, dá beliscão a Eriol.

- Ei…para que foi isso…- diz ele de sobrancelha levantada, olhando para ela aborrecido.

- Isso e real…mas porque você me trouxe aqui….

- O ceptro me indicou o caminho para eu entender o seu bloqueio..segundo as leituras no seu coração.

- E desde quando eu existi no século XVIII…provavelmente…teria uns 300 anos…para ai…

- Acha…que só existiu no século em que vive….você nunca ouviu falar de reencarnação não…?

- Sim , mas nunca acreditei nisso…ate agora eu acho….

No meio da conversa deles , eles houvem alguém se aproximar . Eriol puxa o braço de Tomoyo a arrastando para trás de uns caixotes.

- Porque você fez isso?...

- Porque alguém se aproxima, não nos podem ver…já imaginou o que você poderá mudar no passado….se te virem…com essas roupas….ou sua pronuncia estranha….

- Entendi…estamos em que parte do mundo…

- Acho que estamos na Inglaterra…

- Nossa na minha outra vida fui uma Inglesa…nossa…

- Por favor.. não fala agora… esta se aproximando …

Tomoyo e Eriol olham para a pessoa que se aproxima, era um mulher de suma beleza, com um vestido tipo inglês, decorado com as mais belas flores de cerejeira, tinha um olhar com brilho ametista, mas estava muito triste, chorava compulsivamente. Uma outra mulher vinha em sua direcção , quase correndo, se não fosse o pesado vestido.

- Que aconteceu… Clare…

A moça que estava chorando, Clare, levanta sua cabeça, em direcção de quem lhe falou…

- Charlotte….cancela meu casamento….. diz a minha vontade a meu pai… me caso com outro não quero me casar com ele…

- Mas porque …pensei que você gostasse de Clow…e gostasse muito dos Li…

- E gosto muito ….dos Li…. E amo muito Clow… mas não quero…. Que ele se case forçado…e esteja ligado a mim somente por um trato…

- Mas porque diz isso…ele é muito amável com você…

- Eu ouvi ele discutindo com a mãe….. ele ama outra pessoa … a mãe dele…..disse que lamentava… mas que esse casamento tinha sido arranjado mesmo antes de eu ou ele nascer… eu não quero isso...

Tomoyo observava a cena, e lhe corriam lágrimas pelos os olhos observando a conversa das duas mulheres.Porque ela chorava, porque tinha sensação que sentia que aquela garota sentia, um grande sofrimento e tristeza.

- Parece que aquela é você…-diz Eriol reparando na reacção de Tomoyo, pois ela estava tendo a mesma reacção daquela garota. Ele teve a leve sensação de a conhecer, mas já tinha visto tantas mulheres , suas escolhidas, na vida que não ligou.

- Ela esta sofrendo muito…- diz Tomoyo tendo lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.- Ela só deseja que ele seja feliz…nada mais…

- Estou a ver…- diz Eriol observando Tomoyo, em seguida sente o ceptro brilhar.- Temos de ir…agarra minha mão…

- Sim..- diz ela desviando seu olhar de sua outra " eu". De novo o brilho rosa, a cega, e é transportada para outro lugar.

Tomoyo acorda, encontrando Eriol a olhando.

- Tudo bem com você ?...

- Sim…já estou acostumando a essas viagens…- diz sorrindo de leve, com a presença da sua ultima viagem em sua mente.

- Estamos atrás de uma arvore cerejeira…- diz Eriol, percebendo que sua mente estava meio distante.

- É…esta ali alguém- diz Tomoyo apontando para um homem e uma mulher que estavam perto de um repuxo de agua.

Enquanto eles observam, aquelas duas pessoas estavam conversando calmamente.

- Porque acabou com nosso noivado…Clare…- Tomoyo pela a voz do homem, lhe parece extremamente familiar e ao ouvir nome, seu anterior nome, conclui que ele seria Clow. Os reflexos da Lua deixam que ela visualize melhor o homem, Tomoyo repara que era um homem extremamente atractivo, vestia uma indumentaria de mago sem duvida, coisa que ela estranhou, tinha uns óculos meia lua, e seus belíssimos olhos azuis, olhava para a mulher em sua frente,

- Porque você não é para ser meu….so isso….- diz Clare olhando a Lua, com um sumo interesse.

Tomoyo e Eriol reparam na reacção do homem, tinha um semblante sério, se aproxima lentamente de Clare, pegando delicadamente seu braço a vira, obrigando a encara-lo.

- Como sabe isso…

Clare engole em seco, não conseguia raciocinar direito com ele por perto, mas se lembra de que ele amava outra pessoa.

- Porque você insisti… te liberei de algo que você não queria…. Um casamento arranjado…você esta livre…para amar quem você ama de verdade.. essa não sou eu…- diz olhando profundamente nos olhos do mago, que a olhava com expressão indescritível.

- Como você sabe que eu amo outra pessoa?...

- Ouvi você falando com sua mãe…. Eu não quero ninguém pegado a mim só por um trato…

- Hum…. Entendi…mas isso a colocará em problemas…seu pai esta enfurecido…o que será de você?...

- Obrigada por sua preocupação…mas eu sei qual será meu destino….o de todas as mulheres solteiras…o convento…

- Lamento…- Clare coloca um dedo sobre a boca do mago.

- Cale-se… não diga isso…eu amo você…tanto…não quero o seu olhar de pena..isso para mim é a morte…. – diz ela deixando escorrer lágrimas por seu rosto, Clow fica espantado, nunca havia visto Clare chorar, solta o braço dela, fica silencioso.

- Acho que isso é o adeus…Clow….- sorri de leve sobre as lágrimas limpadas forçadamente.- Espero que seja muito feliz…com quem ama…Adeus…- diz roçando de leve os labios de Clow, que paralizado nada faz, então Clare se afasta e Clow somente a vê se afastar.

Tomoyo estava com lágrimas nos olhos assitindo a tudo, na sua vida passada, amara alguém que nao lhe amara.Eriol olha para a cena, se sentia atordoado e confuso, e na entendia porque. Estava começando a entender o bloqueio no belo coração de Tomoyo.O ceptro brilha de novo, Eriol so tem tempo de agarrar a mão de Tomoyo e novamente viajam para outro tempo, outra história diferente.

Tomoyo se manteve acordada durante viagem, Eriol a olha. Tomoyo olha em volta.

- Onde estamos agora..- diz observando carros muito antigos, pessoas com fatos e vestidos típicos dos anos 20.

- Século XX…aproximadamente anos 20…- diz ele observando.- Vamos para trás daquela casa.- A casa era uma enorme mansão parecida a anterior que tinham visto na outra viagem, se escondem perto de uma grande janela, dentro da mansão ocorria uma festa.

Uma mulher estava chegando na porta, tudo se silencia , a excepção da musica.

- Lady Madison…- As pessoas recomeçam a falar, lentamente tudo volta ao normal.

- Olá Gabrielle…- diz Madison- Como correu a poção azarenta…..funcionou…

- Sem duvida…muito obrigada…- diz uma mulher com cara malévola, coisa a que Madison sorri sem dó nenhum.

Eriol e Tomoyo observavam através da janela. Tomoyo estava ficando confusa, poção azarenta, mas quem faziam poções eram feiticeiros.

- Mas …ela é feiticeira…-diz baixinho Tomoyo que olha de Madison para Eriol.

- Sim….se você agora acredita que Cúpidos existem….muito naturalmente os feiticeiros tambem….

- Mas então eu sou aquela..ali sou feiticeira…

- Sim pelo o aspecto idêntico sem duvida…. Mas você é maléfica….uma feiticeira..má….

Tomoyo empalidece, ela , uma feiticeira do mal,isso estava ficando muito estranho muita coisa para sua cabeça.

Enquanto isso Madison continuava passeando pela a mansão amedrontando muitos na sua passagem.

Tomoyo sorri como ela, Eriol repara.

- Não se deixa levar pelos os sentimentos de sua vida passada….

- Nossa me sinto excitada… ela gosta que tenham medo…dela…que a temam…isso lhe agrada…- diz Tomoyo abanando a cabeça, tentado se normalizar. Eriol nada diz só olha de novo para Madison.

Madison chega no bar do Mansão, vai ate ao funcionário do bar:

- Quero um Whisky com limão e com muito gelo….- diz ela olhando para o funcionário com desprezo.- Rápido , sua anta.- O funcionário trabalha muito rápido, com um imenso medo dela.

- Não deveria tratar assim as pessoas…- diz um homem que estava sentando no banco do bar ao lado.

Madison olha para ele, por um momento deixa descair sua mascara má, olha para o homem com uma leve alegria voltando a ficar com a mesma cara de sempre.

- E que você tem com isso…. Eli… o protetor dos fracos e oprimidos…

Eli não se deixa abalar pelo o comentário de Madison , mantendo seu sorriso de sempre coisa que a irritava.

Tomoyo observava tudo com atenção, leva sua mão ao coração quando aquele homem fala para Madison.E repara que é extremamente parecido ao homem que na outra viagem se chamava Clow .Eriol olha para ela.

- Que sentiu…

- Ela ama..ele…mas não o quer admitir..

- É eu sei…. Já nessa vida você afasta as pessoas a quem deve amar….

Tomoyo nada fala, so se limita a olhar de novo para o que acontecia, Eriol faz o mesmo.

Madison suspira pesadamente:

- Porque você não me deixa em paz… Eli…

Porque …é muito triste ver uma mulher talentosa e bela que nem você se perder pelo o caminho da magia negativa…

Madison, fica apreensiva, aquele homem lhe despertava bons sentimentos, o que ela mais odiava, o amor.

- Para com isso… que você sabe de mim,nada…

Eli simplesmente se limita a observa-la , tinha conseguido tira-la do sério.

- Sei o suficiente para saber que no fundo você não quer ser como é….

Um homem se aproxima de repente agarrando Madison, que se assusta.

- Boa noite Madison…espero que ele – diz se a referindo a Eli que estava olhando a cena, cerrando seus punhos com força para não partir a cara de homem que a agarrava-não te tenha aborrecido…minha diabinha…- diz o homem olhando em seguida Eli, com um leve sorriso malicioso, sabia que irritava Eli.

Madison olha os dois homens, se detem olhando Eli uns breves minutos , ele capta seu olhar , fazendo com que seu próprio olhar transmitisse a ela , o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.Madison capta, e desvia o olhar, respirando mais rápido.

- Esta tudo bem Anton…eu …estava de saída…- dizendo isso se solta de Anton, andando rapidamente para a saída da mansão.

Tomoyo se sentia angustiada, confusa e triste com tudo isso, sabia que era o que sua " eu " passada sofria.Ela e Eriol reparam que o tal de Anton se parecia muito a Touya. Eriol transparecia calma, mas por dentro sentia uma profunda tristeza e uma leve alegria.Tinha sensação que sentia o que aquele homem sentia, o tal de Eli. Isso o estava deixando confuso.Sentia que ele estava triste, por ela estar com Anton, mas estava feliz porque sentia que ela o amava mas não o adimita. Tomoyo e Eriol seguem Madison ate a porta de entrada, se escondendo de trás de uma arvore.

Anton segue Madison, ate a saída da mansão. Ela se detêm na porta de entrada , ele aproveita para com violência a encostar na parede.

- Espero que não fracasse..nos nossos planos…. Minha diaba…ele esta tentando mudar você isso não pode acontecer...- diz ele exigindo os lábios de Madison, ela corresponde, ele desce a alça do vestido dela, descendo ainda mais a mão ate suas belas pernas, passando pelas as coxas , acariciando violentamente.

- Não fracassarei…- diz ela respirando entrecortadamente, antes quando estava com Anton sentia um fogo inexplicável, ele a satisfazia na cama sem duvida. Mas bastava ver Eli, que ela não conseguia pensar me mais ninguém. Ele teria de desaparecer, ou senão ela estaria perdida.

O ceptro brilha , Tomoyo se abraça a Eriol, não sem antes dar uma olhada á sua " eu" passada, tentando entender porque ela iria fazer isso, ela sentia mas simplesmente não compreendia.

Eriol a acorda num instante , visivelmente tenso, so lhe diz:

- Olha….

Tomoyo olha em sua frente, reparando que estava atrás do sofá dentro da mansão.

- Ah Eli, porque você não aceita e morre com dignidade…- diz Anton usando um feitiço para atirar o Eli contra a parede, mas o homem não desistia se levantava, sem se defender so olhava Madison, que estava com a cara visivelmente tensa, apertava com força as mãos.

- Só a ela eu permito que me mate so ela….- dizendo isso um circulo magico aparece no chão e uma forte luz sai atirando com uma poderosa rajada de vento, Anton ao chão, que cai inconsciente.

Madison olha para Anton, o plano estava a correr como eles esperavam, ela discretamente retira de trás de suas ligas um punhal. Eli se aproxima dela, ela recua.

- Então que espera?- diz o homem sorrindo para Madison com ternura.

Madison olha para ele, fazendo força sobrenatural para não desistir.

- Que você esta falando?

- Desse punhal que você tem atrás das costas….para me matar…- diz sorrindo docemente, como se o que tivesse dito fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Madison não suporta e deixa cair lágrimas por seus belos olhos ametistas, olhando para ele. Deixa cair o punhal no chão, se dirige a ele, o socando no peito, ao qual ele só lhe agarra as mãos com delicadeza. Madison deixa cair a sua cabeça no peito dele se acalmando.

- Porque…porque você não se zanga porque tem de sorrir dessa maneira…porque me faz isto?- diz ela olhando ele, no rosto.

- Porque…eu nunca me zangaria com você…te amo …- dizendo isso se aproxima dos lábios dela, ao qual ela tenta fugir, mas não resiste, se deixando levar pelo o beijo.

Eli sorri se dirigindo ate ao lugar onde estava o punhal, segurando ele, entrega nas mãos de Madison.

- Faz o que tem de fazer antes que ele acorde….

Madison so balança a cabeça negativamente.Nao podia, não conseguia , não queria.

- Não , não, não …

- Se você não o fizer… ele te entrega ao conselho de magia negra…e você pode ser morta…por não me matar…

Madison chora mais ainda, Eli com as costas das mãos, lhe limpa o rosto. Madison ia falar, mas Eli lhe coloca dedo indicador nos lábios, não a deixando falar.

- Nos voltaremos a ver tenho a certeza…

- Odeio amar-te…diz Madison chorando.

Eli a silencia com um beijo , ao qual ela corresponde , olhando tristemente em seguida ele.

- Faz…-diz Eli olhando ela.

Anton começava a se mexer demostrando que estava para acordar. Madison olha desesperada para Eli, que lhe sorri.

- Faz…- Então ela espeta a faca no coração de Eli, chorando compulsivamente. Eli sorri ,e nas suas ultimas palavras.

- Nos …veremos…de novo….esse é o meu ….desejo….- E conforme o sangue se esvaia, a sua alma deixava aquele corpo, morrendo nas braços de quem sempre amou.

Tomoyo e Eriol, olhavam aquela cena, os dois chorando. Tomoyo sentia que Madison, estava morrendo com ele, mesmo que estivesse viva, o seu coração morria ali, com único homem que ela sempre amou. Eriol leva a mão ao peito no sitio do coração, abrindo muito os olhos, se segurando para não gritar de dor. Tomoyo olha para ele,preocupada.

- Você esta bem?...

- Estou sim…estou bem….acho que estou sentindo a 'minha' morte-diz se recuperando aos poucos. Tomoyo fica, muito espantada, muito corada e muito mal. Eles haviam entendido que eram eles em sua vida passada.

- É você?...

- Sim…somente quem viveu essa vida pode sentir o que sentiu outrora….na nossa outra viagem…eu senti confusão e atordoamento resultantes de rompimento do noivado entre Clow e Clare…e agora senti um amor por aquela mulher e senti a dor insuportável daquele punhal no coração.

Tomoyo e Eriol, ouvem um riso de malícia , se viram para olhar, vêem Anton se levantar e olhar Eli morto no chão.

- Linda menina, Madison… matou ele… eu sabia que nosso plano ia dar certo…ele estava mesmo caidinho por você…mago tolo…. Ahah vamos ser recebidos que nem reis no conselho de magia negra….Madison você esta ouvindo??

Madison porem não respondia, ainda não conseguia acreditar que matara o homem que amava, ela era um monstro,podia ter sido feliz com ele , podia ter desistido daquilo, mas não o fez foi covarde. Tirando o punhal que estava cravado no coração de Eli, olha ele, o beija nos lábios. Esse simples acto deixa Anton perplexo a olhar a cena. Madison olha com visível ódio para Anton. Com lágrimas nos olhos e o punhal nas suas mãos. Madison olha para cima, como se do céu se tratasse.

Anton olhava a cena, com ódio acrescido, ela amava aquele homem maldito, não podia ser, não, ela era sua.

- Madison estou falando com você …

Madison olha para ele, com o olhar vago, de quem esta alucinado.

- Vai você… sai daqui…me deixa em paz…

Anton se aproxima rapidamente dela, atirando ela violentamente na parede, grita para ela.

- PORQUE VOCE ESTA ASSIM…VOCE É MINHA ENTENDEU…MINHAAA!!

Dizendo isso, a beija com violência, rasgando o vestido dela.Madison não suportando, chora ,gritando.

- Me solta!!... – Então ela crava o punhal no abdómen de Anton, que cai ao chão , se esvaindo em sangue, a olha com malícia.

- Você nunca conseguira deixar de ser má…- e morre rindo de maldade.

O ceptro brilha de novo, Tomoyo pega no braço de Eriol, quando abre os olhos repara que esta em casa.

Eriol a olha de forma indescritível, acaba por quebrar o silencio.

- Acho que finalmente entendi o bloqueio em seu coração…

Tomoyo se sobressalta, verifica que ainda agarrava o braço de Eriol fica meio corada, o solta, coisa que não passa despercebida a Eriol, que sorri levemente,corado.

- E se deve as minhas vidas passadas?

- Sim… o seu medo de rejeição, o seu medo de amar…por ter sofrido tanto…porem …

- O que…?

Eriol coloca um dedo na testa de Tomoyo , e um brilho circunda Tomoyo.

- A barreira sumiu…

- Mas que você quis dizer …com o porem…

- Você vive agarrada a um amor eterno…o mais puro dos amores… a sua alma tende a procurar a pessoa que você já amou…

Eriol sem entender bem porque sente um nó na garganta. Ele sente que ela ama-o, ele devia ficar feliz pois sua missão estava cumprida,mas se sentia triste, tão triste , havia reconhecido que vivera em outras vidas e ama ela.Tomoyo se aproxima dele, com o seu olhar extremamente observador, lhe segura o rosto.

- Que foi ?...

- Eu…eu…- Tomoyo não deixa ele terminar, o beijando em seguida ao qual ele corresponde, a pondo para perto de si.Tomoyo se separa do beijo.

- Não me diga..que não pode desistir…eu amo você…e so você…. É por você que estive esperando sempre…

Eriol acaricia aquele rosto que tanto amou pelo o menos por duas vidas, deixa cair o ceptro no chão , agarrando-a pelas as pernas , prende-as em volta de sua cintura, a beija, ao qual ela corresponde, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.Eriol, sem parar de beija-la a leva ate ao quarto, a deitando lentamente. Tomoyo fecha os olhos, absorvendo a sensação de ter o homem que sempre desejou em seus braços.

- Te amo…- diz baixinho. Eriol ao ouvir , a beija com mais entusiasmo e alegria. Finalmente podia estar com quem amava o resto não importava. Ele tinha calhado ser o Cupido dela, para a achar de novo, porque agora em vez de distribuir amor , era a sua vez de amar e ser amado.

Lentamente a roupa vai caindo no chão, com os dois quase sem roupa. Eriol beija aquele corpo feminino, por toda a sua extensão , sem se esquecer de local algum, ela merecia ser amada com toda a intensidade que seu coração tinha para lhe dar.

Tomoyo sente todas essas sensações, se entregando por completo, a um homem que conhecia de outras vidas , e que finalmente estava com ela, e só com ela.

E assim entre carícias e beijos continuaram pela a tarde toda. Expressando em seus corpos, o amor que carregavam já entre vidas e vidas. E pensar que ele havia entrado sem ser chamado e ela desmazelada em busca de amor. E esta era uma historia que com certeza Tomoyo contaria aos seus netos. A sua historia de amor. A historia de Eriol e Tomoyo.

**FIM**

**Nota de autora: **É sou uma eterna viciada em Tomoyo e Eriol, mas provavelmente será a ultima fic que escreverei deles. Tenho de me aplicar a outras que deixei em Stand Bye ( O destino no teu coração).

Beijos,

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
